mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelia Fortuna Machiavelli
"You shall not let alive teh heretic, the traitor or the coward. They all shall burn for their crimes, for death is the only way to atone for your sins." "Mercy? The Chief Goddess may have mercy with my enemies, for I will have none." Background As the first born daughter of the wealthy Machiavelli family, it seemed destined that Aurelia would make it far, and she herself was the first one to believe it. Since a militarical career was a given, she joined the Order as soon as she reached the age of 12. She worked her way up through the ranks and soon, her instinct and hatred for cowards and deserters caught the eye of the Inquisition, which she joined without much of a consideration. Again, she worked her way up through the ranks and different branches, with a mixture of natural talent, and unbendable will and the connections of her family. With the young age of 16, she was the right hand of the former Marshal Inquisitor and with 18, she inherited the position by herself. At the moment, she stands at the top of the Inquisition and no one doubts that she will hold herself there for quite some while. Recently, she took a longer break from her position, and the rumor has it that a long lost brother reappeared. Personality She is stern and determined, and has no use or will for, in her opinion, useless chit-chat. Taking care of multiple things at the same time, but all of them with outmost care, she expects the same from her subordinates. Of course, she is well aware that they do not possess her astonishing prowess and stamina, but that's no reason to not aim high. Altough hard and unforgiving with enemies, and those she regards as such, she also harbors a deep care for her inferiors, and will do almost anything necessary to get one of them out of trouble. Of course, the wealthy and influential family she origins from plays a role in these actions, too. In return, she demands absolute loyalty, and takes treason as personal failure. If a deserter or coward should be unlucky enough to be judged by her, he will without a doubt pay with his life. "Romeo" A masterfully crafted weapon, passed down in her family. Aside from being extremely sharp while sturdy at the same time, this weapon, altough it's mainly cut out for thrusting attacks, becomes a truly incarnation of death in her hands. The weapon itself is crafted from a material called Diaright, a rare ore that's usually not found outside of Blancagion. This mineral posses the unique trait to consume large amounts of Demon Energy in its surrounding. Despite this great ability, she needs to actively draw the weapon to start the effect, and it still has limits as to how much it can take in. Her speed, combined with precision and her training allows her to pierce most enemies armor with ease. Additionally, this weapon is made of a meteroite metal, which grants the abiltiy to cancel any kind of spiritual energy in the surrounding. This makes it a dangerous if not lethal weapon for mages and Mamono alike. Category:Characters Category:Order Category:Order subgroups